Skype Chat
A Brave New World Skype chat is, in some respects, a successor to the forum itself. It is here, in the secret halls of the Spyware Spire, that Tilders gather and communicate. Skype chat's history is quite long and filled with many memorable moments. Skype Creation Arc Sometime during the TLDR Cataclysm reroll period several TLDR members got into doing arena together. Eventually a skype call was created by NeverGuess. The original group consisted of the Skype call members including: NG, Qwee, Muert, sorry i forgot some1 else fill this out LOL. Eventually, for ease of communication, other people unrelated to WoW were slowly added. This eventually evolved to the Skype chat we know today. Before this, people solely posted on the forums and only used instant messaging for personal conversations, and Skype chat was the first instance of mass TLDR users having a continuous live chat to communicate in. Truly a bizarre thought, if one spends enough time to ponder it! NeverGuess eventually also created a Skype chat for the 16bitters, mimicking the one he created and saw great success on for the TLDR. Despite TLDR and 16bit both sharing a forum now, the majority of 16bitters still isolated themselves from the TLDR community, and thus enjoyed the private chat. The 16bit Skype chat grew separately from the TLDR one, at times being even more active and interesting due to the fact that most people there were actually not shitters. Several TLDR posters were allowed in, including Qwee. NeverGuess enjoyed this extensive period of being admin of both TLDR and 16bit skype chats since he is powerhungry. Both the chats were now being extensively used, to the point that forum activity was decreased as a result, which people did NOT like. 16bit Skype Revolution After months of peace between TLDRs and 16bitters under the banner of Off-Topica, the forum was put into read-only and redirected to a fresh forum under the original "thetldr.com" domain name. 16bitters were mad as fuck, once again realising that you can never trust the TLDR and that the absorption was merely paused, not stopped. At some point SW and Prokaryote, who NeverGuess made mods in the 16bit skype chat, rebelled against NeverGuess, kicking everyone out of the chat and creating a new one where they were in power. NeverGuess rejoined and the skype chat continued to be active, until months later they started abusing their power and kicking certain 16bitters. This, along with several prominent 16bit chatters normieing out, led to the 16bit skype chat eventually dying and most of the TLDR resistant posters who were still active eventually caving in and joining the TLDR chat (like Stupidwalrus). Skype Chat Recreation Unbeknown to most, the longest running Skype chat was not the original that had started as a WoW skype call. At some point early on in the original Skype chat's inception, NeverGuess left all forum communication and went on a hiatus. This included leaving the original Skype chat he was creator of. Because of Skype's superior coding back then, the creator of the Skype chat leaving gave LITERALLY everyone else in the channel moderator powers, and allowed them to kick each other. The chat somehow survived through this period, with TLDRs not really figuring out that they all had moderator, and the few times people got kicked being dismissed as some "weird bug". NeverGuess eventually returned from his hiatus, and immediately noticed that everyone had moderator. Knowing it was only a matter of time until some Chaos Lord figured this out and booted everyone, NeverGuess created a new chat and had one of the Skype chat members kick everyone out of the old one. That Skype chat member? Albert Einstein. Just kidding, it was Muffinpie. The new Skype chat continued on as normal until its death, with Qwee, Muert and Fio being modded. The Golden Age For the next 6 years or so (2011-2017), Skype chat flourished and many great memes were created and forgotten. Skype chat hosted more accelerated bonding than was previously attainable on the slower method of forum communication, and from Skype chat many more branches of TLDR subculture sprung, including more WoW rerolls, video gaming, more video chats, more video nights, DnD and of course TLDRCon culture. Eventually NeverGuess went on another hiatus and left ownership of the chat in Muert's hands. However, over the years people had become annoyed with certain Skype bugs, downtimes, lag, eaten messages, updates. TLDRs were ready for an upgrade in communication. This eventually resulted in the migration to Discord, and as Skype's story ends, a new one begins! Category:TLDR History